


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Robb get's ill from a infected wound will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not alone





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.lullaby-link.com/down-in-the-valley.html

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand against my brow causes me to stir as I realize it’s just mother,and she’s checking on me. I’ve been pretty sick tonight, running a high fever, my wound got infected. We tried to hide it from her for as long as we could, didn’t want Jon to get into trouble, or me,or Theon, we were out in the woods the other day,climbing when we shouldn’t have been, I slipped up on some rocks,and fell,cut my thigh open on one of them. There was a lot of blood, somehow managed to get home, got it cleaned up, and thought everything would be fine,no need to tell. It was going well,until this afternoon,came to lay down before supper, fell asleep,then Sansa came to wake me,and I didn’t feel like I could get off the bed,leg was hurting too bad. She got mother, who came up to check on me, then let me stay in bed while they went and got Master Luwin. 

Greywind has been staying with me,he’s been laying at the foot of the bed,and recently moved to be up near my side. I’ve been in and out of it for a while now, Luwin told mother I might not make it through the night, and if I do I’d be one lucky to do so,the infection has spread so much,I’m lucky to have not lost my leg either. “Mother”I murmur quietly, “shh it’s me Robb darling it’s alright,I’m here”she murmurs as I see her turn toward the night stand,grabbing the wet cloth out of the bowl of water. She wrings it out, then wipes my face with it gently. “Are you mad at me”I ask softly,”of course not darling,I am disappointed,you boys need to let me know if something happens to any of you,I need to know so we can take care of you,now I’m going to take a look at your leg,then we’ll sleep alright”she murmurs softly.

“Ok mother, are Jon and Theon in trouble”I ask softly as she pulls down the fur covering me, “yes darling they are, they are to stay in their rooms the rest of tonight,that will be it for now”she says softly kissing me on the forehead,checking my fever. “Ok,what’s going to happen to me”I ask quietly, “Shh don’t worry about it darling,getting you through the night is the most important thing right now”she says softly squeezing my knee. 

I let her unwrap my leg,revealing red angry skin,it’s still weeping,pus and other vile fluids. She wipes my leg as I wince,and I feel a cool nose nudge my arm,as if t comfort,Greywind. “I know darling,I’m almost finished”she says as I see her grab a bowl,that has a healing ointment in it. She puts a bit of it on her fingers,then she spreads it on my thigh,it’s cold,and it smells awful,but I let her do it. Then she wraps my leg again,with fresh cloth,and she’s done. “Let’s get you back under the blankets love,then I’ll let you get some rest”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek. “OK Mother”I murmur softly as I let her shift me on to my side a bit. Then she helps me get under the blankets,pulling them up to my chest,and I settle as I feel Grey wind curl up against my back,to protect me. 

She ends up laying beside me,letting me lay my head against her chest,something I haven’t done in a long time. I maybe the oldest,but I need comfort and protection sometimes,maybe not as much as the younger ones,but I do need it when I’m sick and scared. I feel her card a hand through my hair as she starts to quietly sing an old lullaby,one we haven’t heard in a long time,it’s comforting. “Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven know I love you  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven, know I love you.

Writing this letter, containing three lines  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"

Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow”.

“Get some rest darling,I’ll be here I promise”she says softly as I nod,too tired to say anything. Before I know it I’m falling asleep,feeling safe with her here,trying to not worry about making it through the night.


End file.
